ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuul
Zuul is a minion of Gozer, assumed to be female due to it being known as The Gatekeeper, and for possessing a woman. It possesses Dana Barrett in Ghostbusters. It was worshipped by the Sumerians and Hittites in 6000 BC, along with Gozer.Ghostbusters (film) Alias *The Gatekeeper of Gozer Forms and Possession Zuul is a large, horned, dog-like beast with blazing red eyes known as a Terror Dog. It first appears inside Dana Barrett's apartment as she comes home with groceries. Zuul appears inside her refrigerator in what appears to be a Temple of some sort, it growls out it's name when Dana notices it, causing her to scream in horror and go to the Ghostbusters for help. Zuul later manifests itself in the world atop the Shandor Building's rooftop, breaking out of a gothic statue of its own form. Later Zuul possesses Dana as she arrives home to get ready for her date with Peter by having demonic claws pin her to her sofa while it magically slides into the kitchen where Zuul awaits her. Zuul has now possessed Dana Barrett, transforming her into a seductive temptress whom must now find The Keymaster, who has likewise possessed Louis Tully, Dana's nerdy neighbor. As Peter arrives for his date with Dana Barrett he notices Dana's radical change yet proceeds to enter her apartment, tricking Zuul into believing he was The Keymaster. Zuul aggressively attempts to seduce Peter, to which he responds refusing her advances and insisting that he wants to speak to Dana. Zuul responds in a horrendous demonic voice that "There is no Dana, only Zuul!". Angered by his persistence, Zuul (through Dana's body) begins levitating above her bed while growling & roaring monstrously at Peter, who later sedates her. When Walter Peck shuts down the Ecto-containment unit, Zuul awakes. The escaping ghosts blow out the wall of her apartment. The Keymaster meets her inside Dana's demolished apartment and share a passionate kiss before she leads Vinz toward the building rooftop. The two demonic beings finally mate atop a stone table in a large Temple on top of the Shandor Building, the climax of which is implied when there is a tremendous earthquake causing havoc for the Ghostbusters as well as the citizens in the street below. After the earth tremor Zuul slides off the stone table, followed by Vinz and she then slowly makes her way towards one of the two opposite pedestals once ocuppied by the Terror Dogs as Vinz walks towards the other one. As the Ghostbusters make their way to the Temple both Zuul & Vinz are struck by bolts of lightning which they redirect towards the large Temple doors, causing them to open. Once the doors completely open Zuul transforms back into her true form along with Vinz and they take their positions beside the crystalline Temple doors which reveal Gozer. After Gozer is defeated Zuul disappears and Dana Barrett reverts back to her normal self. Quotes "Are you The Keymaster?" "We must prepare for the coming of Gozer!" "Do you want this body?" "Take me now... subcreature!" "I want you inside me!" "There is no Dana, only Zuuuul!" "I am the Gatekeeper!" Aftermath Zuul along with his master and partner left a great impact on the Ghostbusters' life. Their actions would leave a legacy with such ghosts as the Anti-Ghostbusters and the new Staypuff Marshmellow Man. Zuul also made a cameo appearance along with Samhain and a number of other ghost on the second opening theme song of the animated series (though never appeared in any episodes). Category:Ghostbusters Movie